


Little Touches

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They enjoy the calm moments, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Touches

As much as he loves the sex (Dear Lord, does he love the sex. The digging fingernails, the quiet gasps, the (quite literal) sparks, the next morning post-sex glow, the utter lack of commitment the two of them share. It’s exactly what he needs during these off periods.) sometimes just being side-by-side is the greatest thing in the world. Take right now, for instance; they’re inches apart, legs tangled under the sheets. Isabelle’s scarred fingertips trace over his cheekbone and down his jaw, lingering near the corner of his lips. Magnus brushes his fingers over her slightly tangled hair, smoothing it down and tucking away stray pieces.

They both have things they should be doing. Magnus has a client he should’ve called back half an hour ago, and Isabelle is supposed to be meeting her brothers at Taki’s in twenty minutes. However, neither of them can bring themselves to move. If he had to guess, they’ve probably been laying here for the better part of an hour.

He watches her eyes trace his face, and his lips twitch in a smile. Pressed between silk sheets, they seek the calm and tranquility of the other’s touches. Something akin to lovers, just minus the complicated love and the bothersome commitment. 

He knows that in just a little while, his phone will ring on the bedside table, then hers will ring from her pile of clothes on the floor. Eventually, they’ll have to disentangle themselves with regretful sighs and get ready to start the day. But for now, they’ll bask in each other and the little touches.


End file.
